


the warriors of earth

by Gravityfroggo



Series: the warriors of earth [1]
Category: warriors of earth
Genre: Character Death, Developing Relationship, Fights, M/M, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityfroggo/pseuds/Gravityfroggo
Summary: the story of the  warriors





	the warriors of earth

He walked down the path to the castle on his wolf thinking to himself what the king wanted with him. His blades dangled on their spiked chain as the wolf got on the bumpy rock path to the kingdom entrance. “It’s him the blade warrior” the people of the elf kingdom whispered as he entered the kingdom and into the king’s room and bowed “my king i am here” he looked at the king who is sick.the king's daughter looked at the dragon “he is sick,he needs a magic soup to make him better we think you can help” the blade warrior looked at her and nodded “i'll be on my way” he grabbed the list and ran out on his noble steed.

He walked on the dirt path his steed behind him then a noise brought them to attention and he took his chain blades by the handles and yelled “ WHO’S THERE!! SHOW YOURSELF!!” the bush made movements then paws came up and a person who looked like a feline came out “ don’t swing at me please i am friendly” the cat pleaded “fine but keep your paws to where i can see them” the cat nodded the dragon puts his weapons away and got on his mount “on your feet soldier you’ll work for me now” the cat looked at him and smiled “yes sir” and got on his mount and they left to find the ingredients


End file.
